


Coming out to Brother

by MyRegardstotheReader



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, Fluff, Other, Sibling Love, coming out story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRegardstotheReader/pseuds/MyRegardstotheReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt: a oneshot where victor, your bother, finds out you’re bi! and you’re very nervous but he’s accepting and you invite your boyfriend or girlfriend over for dinner and to stay the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out to Brother

You stood just on the other side of the table, eyes full of tears as the dust settled of the argument. Victor stood up a little straighter, his eyes taking you in like he’d never done it before. You almost shattered. It was like taking air out of your lungs, as if the world was slowly dragging you breath and strength from you. A tug on your body by the forces that be. You couldn’t believe you had said it. Fists still clenched and trembling as your brother’s face was a stone. Unreadable, marble before you. A feat you could never conquer. Mother used to always said you were all the emotions he never gave off.

Which is why you two were always so explosive. Victor didn’t give off emotion, and he often didn’t understand why you were upset when he did things. You on the other hand were often an emotional mess, your heart on your sleeve. You loved your brother and you knew he loved you two, but you two often were at each others throats about something or the other. Not that you ever feared him striking you or worse. A killer he may be, he never showed even an inch that he’d hurt you.

The only person in the world that mattered to him.

The problem this time was you had another person that mattered to him.

“What?” Victor spoke softly.

“I’m Bi… Victor, I always have been.” You whispered, shaken to the core. Just because he loved you didn’t mean he’d agree with your sexuality. You’d never seen your brother with anyone, to be honest. You’d never seen him even take an interest, being surrounded by other killers that often attracted you, but nothing. Not even a flirt, not a lustful gaze, or an affectionate shoulder touch. Nothing.

“I heard that part.” He growled. Tears sprouted in your eyes as you felt your whole body jump with his growl. “I meant… why the hell would you hold something like this from me?”

You stepped back from the table, close to sobbing now.

“I didn’t want you to hate me.” You murmured. You weren’t sure how it had all started. Victor accused you of having a boyfriend, to which you said you didn’t. Then he asked where the bruise on your neck came from if you didn’t have a boyfriend. Then he accused you of being with someone you were ashamed of. Which, in turn, turned to you and him having a screaming match over him having to always protect you and why couldn’t you trust him.

Somehow in the mix of it, he said something about it having to be a boy…

“Why the FUCK would I ever hate you for something like that.” Victor snapped darkly and your eyes jumped up to see his. He cleared around the table. Your feet were glued to the floor but your heart sunk as he stormed up to you. His anger, you could see it cracking the marble of his face as he cleared chairs, throwing them to the floor before he stood before you.

“You seem kind of angry about it.” You cried out.

“Because you thought I’d ever care about who or what you love.” He snarled. “I asked you, a long time ago (Y/N), where you stood on something like this. You lied to me! To my face!”

“I DIDN’T KNOW YOU’D FLIP OUT SO BAD!”

“I’M NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BAD!” He shouted back, his arms out. As always, he never touched you. Only whirled to the table, taking one of the many fake decorations on the table and flipping it. You watched as he broke things, then turned back to you.

“Victor.” You spoke out, trying to find air.

“You’re my little sister… how can I protect you if I don’t even know who you are.” He spoke darkly, his marble coming back. He was standing straight, fixing his jacket and shirt before he looked back to you. His jaw was straight and tight.

“I’m still the same sister.” You were in full on tears, stepping back, ready to fall to pieces.

“No! No you’re not… because you thought I’d hate something so key about you. We’ve never lied to each other, even when things were intense, (Y/N). I don’t know you, because if I did, I would have known earlier that you feared what I’d say.”

You trembled as he stepped up slowly. Before you knew it, he was right in front of you. Tears streamed down your face, soft gloved hands wiped them away. He cupped your head, gloved fingers brushing back your hair and forcing you to look up at him. “They all look at me like I’m crazy. Everyone who knows, they call me horrible things just because of something so stupid as my attractions. I couldn’t survive if you looked at me the same way.”

You crumbled as he pulled you in. As he often did when you were upset after a fight. He pulled you in tight to his chest, wrapping his arms around you. His gloves rubbed soothing circles into your back.

“There is nothing wrong with who you are, or who you’re attracted to.” He whispered against your hair.

“Then why are you so mad!” You sobbed into his chest, clinging to him for support and strength.

“Because now I have to protect you from dumb men AND women…. anything else I should know about my baby sister? You into dungeons? Toe fetishes?” You choked on laughter as you swatted his arm. The world was silent for the few moments that followed the giant bomb that had gone off. You weren’t completely sure what had happened, but you knew for certain that your brother was there. Holding you, supporting you. Warm arms, tough leather gloves, cold metal guns under his jacket… and wise crack jokes a plenty.

“Whoever she is, bring her to dinner…I’ll make your favorite.” He spoke with solidarity, and before you could argue, he was gone. You stood there still shaken. Your lungs screamed in pain, as if you hadn’t taken a breath of air this entire time. Before you trembled to take out your phone. She had been begging to meet him since your third date.

Atleast she was excited for this.

Now you were worried about his approval.

“Hey, (Y/N), come in!” Your hand barely hit the door before you heard your brother behind it. Your girlfriend at your side, she was brimming with excitement.

“Ready?” You asked her, turning with worry.

“Are you kidding!” She giggled, taking the door knob and walking in. You stood back in awe as you saw Victor at the kitchen, still stirring a pot of something. You’d guess it was mashed potatoes to go with the baked chicken and peppers that he claimed was your favorite. You loved it because he made it from scratch, the only thing he did from scratch.

“Hey,” He turned and stopped, looking into your girlfriend’s eyes. “You must be my baby sister’s girlfriend… I’m Victor Zsasz.”

“The overly protective brother.” You added in and shared an inside smirk with your brother, catching his eye.

“It’s great to finally meet you.”


End file.
